Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a motor configured to be used for a dual clutch transmission and the like.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a motor is an apparatus converting an electric energy to a rotary power.
The motor includes a rotation shaft, a rotor including a magnet formed on the rotation shaft, and a stator including a coil generating an electromagnetic force in response to a current generated from the coil arranged about the rotor.
Some of the motors where revolution and rotation speed act as important factors may be arranged at a distal end of a rotation shaft with a sensing magnet counting the revolution of the rotation shaft, and a sensing plate calculating an actual revolution of the rotation shaft and rotation speed by detecting a magnetic field generated from the sensing magnet may be arranged at a position opposite to the sensing magnet.
In general, in a case the sensing magnet is arranged at the distal end of the rotation shaft having a flat cross-section, a rotation center of the rotation shaft and a rotation center of the sensing magnet may be adjacently arranged using a jig, but it is difficult to match the rotation center of the rotation shaft and the rotation center of the sensing magnet, even if the jig is used, whereby the sensing magnet is eccentrically rotated from the distal end of the rotation shaft.
Another disadvantage is that the number of assembly processes increases because the sensing magnet is arranged at the distal end of the rotation shaft using the jig.
Particularly, in a case the sensing magnet is eccentrically rotated from the distal end of the rotation shaft, sensing errors on the revolution and rotation speed frequently occur due to difficulty in accurately detecting the magnetic field generated from the sensing magnet.